Resident Monster
by Hada-Fiction
Summary: When he looked at me for the first time I could tell he was off. My heart raced and seeing him lick his lips at that moment didn't turn me on like it usually would. Arthur Kirkland was bad news, but I think I'm fine with that. AU, Punk!UKxUS. HIATUS
1. 1st bite

I had recently searched for music by Imogen Heap and came across one titled "Spooky". It had a nice groove to it and the subject matter was interesting as well. That's where I came up with this concept and developed it further listening to "Monster" by Lady Gaga. Of course, I could mention a dozen more that add to the mood I'm going for but I'll save that for a FST or something.

**Reminder: **Please remember almost all the writing on my account (except 100TC) will be snipets of whatever I've written for the concept. If I can make a complete story out of these I will but for now I just want to post what I have and sort through it later.

**Warnings:** Incomplete, plot-holes, suggestions of cannibalism

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or its characters, only the bits of silliness I wrote here.

* * *

><p>They have a lot of rumors about this kid at school, Arthur Kirkland, if he even is a kid at all. I might've seen him once or twice and the guy is creepy – no, that's not quite right – weird, maybe? He's got this vibe that makes me shiver and feel like I'm backed into a corner. I'm not scared of him or anything, the guy's practically a haunted house – he's spooky – you can't help but feel like you shouldn't come near and disturb the air. Yet, your curiosity sometimes leads you to dive right in to see just how much that hunch was right. Everyone else should at least pray that you run fast enough if a monster should come out of the shadows.<p>

"Bet you can't spend five minutes with him without running back here with your tail between your legs!" Gilbert had been daring people into talking to that Arthur kid since he first opened his mouth. It was during class introductions and what tipped us off that he was a little...interesting. No one understood what he was saying but it sounded more like a curse than an introduction. If I said he didn't catch my eye beyond that, it would be a lie.

"I would not. I'm much too awesome for that." I glanced up at him from my lunch. He jumped up and pointed his finger at me.

"Hey! Hey! You could never be as awesome as me so, go over there before I double – no, triple – dog dare you!" I frowned at him as he said that. Oh, he was good. I couldn't pass up an easy chance to show him up. He smirked and put his hands on his hips to wait out my decision.

"How long do I stay over there?" I said.

* * *

><p>"You look like you want to eat my heart, Arthur." He raised that pierced eyebrow at me but the smirk on his lips probably said that it didn't sound like a bad idea.<p>

I could never tell for sure if he thought I was his boyfriend or his prey; he never said enough to tell either way. Arthur's face could be unreadable at times and others he could be downright unpredictable; it drove me crazy to no end. That wasn't always a bad thing.

"Don't you know that a heart only tastes best at its most loved?" I couldn't help but smile as he said it with a straight face. I hooked an arm around his neck and stared up at him as I brought my face closer.

"Oh, yeah? So, how would you be able to tell? Can't exactly measure it with a spoon." Arthur scoffed but leaned in with that feral look in his eyes, gripping my lower back and pulling me flush to his body.

"A trade secret, I'm afraid. Not much I can say in that regard besides that fact that it does" – he paused to flick his tongue at lips – "require a taste test." We chuckled softly, our breath mingling and rising as fragile clouds in the cold.

The two of us had shacked up in an old electronics store where at least there was carpet to cushion the floor a bit. I had brought a blanket with us in my backpack (along with a few other goodies, just in case) and we were cuddling until Arthur saw fit to straddle me and give me that look.

I shivered when our body heat leaked from gaps I made leaning against the wall and wriggled down, Arthur following on his knees, until I lay flat on the floor. "Well, it seems like you'd have enough sense not to let your delicious heart freeze to death so don't just sit there like a lump on a log." Arthur didn't move. He waited until I pouted and tugged on the blanket around him before he grinned and lowered himself on me. The pressure felt good on my frame and Arthur was just the right size to keep from overwhelming me.

He nuzzled my neck and exhaled a hot breath on the skin there. It made me bite my lip in excitement and I smoothed my hands down his spine as a sign to continue. I knew he wanted to bite me and I wanted it more, it was almost all I could do to lay back and stay still, but in the meantime I was sure he wouldn't mind if I pinched his cheeks. His other ones.

Arthur flinched at the contact and growled in my ear before he sunk his teeth in. I heard myself groan at its intensity but otherwise I moved on to rub my hands up his sides. "Alfred. I hate that." I laughed once at the grating tone in his voice.

"I know you do, just thought I'd get your attention." He growled again and mumbled something about savoring the moment, but really where was the time for that? I had until midnight to fly though with Arthur but it was never as much as I wanted especially when I didn't see him for days on end sometimes. I wanted us to ravage each other and make memories I could conjure up when I was alone and needed something to get me by.

Mattie and my parents would never understand my hankering for this guy or how much I was crazy about him. Of course, he hadn't said anything to that effect and the thought of keeping things simple kept me from speaking my mind.

* * *

><p>Something rustled in the bushes behind me and made me flinch. I was waiting to meet up with Arthur who had decided to call me for once and the place he had picked really gave me the creeps. Another sound came from across the street in an alleyway. A trashcan had toppled over but there was no sign of the telltale stray cat or raccoon slinking nearby. This is the last time I let pick the meeting place, I swore. I paced back and forth on the sidewalk and tried to occupy my mind with thoughts finally getting to see Arthur again. I just had to not look at that weird shadow at the corner of my eye coming closer each time I turned my back to the wall.<p>

I stopped in my tracks at that thought. Wait a minute. What shadow? I turned but as soon as I did, a massive force hit me, propelling me into the asphalt. I screamed and tried to wriggle away from the hands around my neck when I'd finally recovered from the impact. The hands held tighter and I clawed at them, yelling and flailing around to break free.

"What the hell? What did I ever do to you? Get away from me!" Their weight was pinning me down but that didn't mean I was going to give up. I pulled at their clothes and tried to upend them but that strong grip was soon cutting most of my air supply. I could feel the attacker's heat come close to me and frowned at the way their breath ghosted across my skin. I was already starting to feel light-headed. A voice laughed in a low sadistic voice that seemed pretty amused. "Hey, what's so funny you asshole?"

"I think it's funny how much you honestly believe fighting with your eyes closed is a good idea."

That voice sounded familiar. Oddly familiar – and British – which made it much more embarrassing when I cracked open my eyes to find Arthur leaning over me looking smug. I frowned.

"Artie..." I ground out, "What makes you think it's a good idea to come up to people and strangle them?" Arthur growled at the nickname but otherwise didn't answer me. He sat up and straddled my body, releasing his grip on my neck.

"Oh, I did happen to hurt you, love?" His smirk pulled back to show his teeth and moved to cup my cheeks in his palms. I glared at him but it only made his smile more.

"No, no, you didn't hurt me. I'll only have a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a bruised trachea after this." Arthur leaned in and leered at me with his eyes glinting.

"You should've seen your face. Quite the sight, that." He chuckled. I turned away from him and crossed my arms.

"I think I'll add heart attack to my list, too." I pouted but glanced back at him when he had pressed a kiss to my neck where it burned. Arthur clicked his tongue. He looked a little disappointed.

"Now, now, we can't have that. It would be such a waste of a good heart." He stood and offered a hand to help lift me from the ground. I smiled and gripped it tight, feeling a dull ache in my head and back as I was righted. I nudged him with an elbow after we had started walking to wherever Arthur had shacked up for the time being.

"Can't bear to have such a heroic person injured on your conscience, eh?" I saw his lips quirk for a moment but then he frowned and stopped walking.

* * *

><p>"What'cha listening to?" Arthur glanced at me but didn't reply until I had tapped his shoulder and asked again.<p>

"The Beatles. The song is called 'Revolution 9'." The Beatles. Considering how different I suspected Arthur was hearing that was a pretty typical British thing to do, listening to The Beatles. He handed me one of his ear buds and I sat down next to him on the steps to listen.

"What…the fuck?" It was just a jumble of sounds. Even if this was the right song, why was this so far away from anything Beatles related I'd ever heard? I heard Arthur chuckling at me and turned. His expression looked dark but that smirk always put a predatory edge to even a sideways glance.

"There's more to The Beatles than sappy songs about an octopus and holding hands."

"What? There's an octopus?" Now I was even more confused. Arthur's lips quirked for a second before he shook his head.

"Never you mind. C'mon." Arthur stood, pulling the ear buds with him, "I want to find a building before it gets dark." I gave him a look but stood to follow him off campus and to the busy streets beyond. We walked side-by-side in relative silence as Arthur surveyed the streets. I was sure he'd just ignore me if I tried to talk to him now so my time was filled with playing Snake and Tetris on my phone.

"Alfred, try to keep up. I'll leave you to get lost if you don't hurry up." I looked up from my paused screen to see him standing a block away.

"Whoops. Don't worry, I'm coming!" I ran to catch up and, as he turned to walk away again, I latched on to his jacket. Arthur didn't seem to mind, too busy searching for an abandoned house or gas station to sneak into. He led us around another corner and it wasn't too long before we were in the middle of derelict city. All of the buildings and shops in the area were either tacky or run down and, from what I could guess, Arthur had his pick of several places. It only took a few moments for him to decide on an old video store down the road and across the street from us

"So, how are we gonna get in?" Arthur checked the front door and I was unsurprised to find it locked. He then began to look around the place a little slower than I'd seen him operate. He resembled a jungle cat sizing up an opponent.

"All right," he turned to say, "wait right here. I'll open the door in a tick."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think of the concept through <strong>review<strong>, if you please. More will be coming.


	2. 2nd bite xmas: on the eve

AN: I know that Christmas has passed. I am author, I DO WUT I WANT. This is short but there's good news at the end. Well, good news and bad news. You'll see.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you know it's Christmas tomorrow." Arthur stopped walking and turned back to look at me. His head tilted to the side, an eyebrow raised, but he said nothing in reply. "Do you...wanna go somewhere special?"<p>

"What about your family?" Arthur seemed keen in reminding me I had other obligations lately. He walked closer and squeezed at my waist with his hands. "You know as much as I do that you'll be busy. They won't let you out of their sight until you've stuffed yourself full of Christmas food and pass out on the couch."

"Yeah, that's true." He scoffed, "But! You weren't thinking about what happens after my parents 'tuck me in'." I wagged my eyebrows. "Besides, late night excursions with you are the best!"

Arthur seemed pleased with the idea of me sneaking out to see him so his smile was pleasant. "Well, I did have a few things in mind for tomorrow. I suppose you can tag along, if you're a good boy."

"When am I not?" I laughed when Arthur told me he chose not to answer that. We walked to the open window and he pulled me in for a kiss that was slow but demanding.

Those long fingers grazed over my ribs and spread to smooth around the curves of my back in a slow trail up my spine. I felt myself arch into that touch and was already wishing this was a "hello" kiss instead of a "see you later" kind. My hands were already messing up his hair more and pulling him closer ready for more. Our lips moved together, Arthur sometimes grazing his teeth against my skin and threatening to break the skin.

I took a step back towards my bed and he moved with me. It was only after a few more that he noticed where I was going and broke the kiss. He chuckled.

"My, aren't you sly. There'll be none of that, tonight." Arthur ignored my pout and backtracked to the open window where he poised to climb the sill. He stepped out and, just before he was out of my sight, I saw him wink. "I'll be back for you tomorrow. That's when I'll show you my idea of a good time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm trying to keep this from turning into a _Twilight_ situation (because that makes this unoriginal and not what I'm going for) so I really need to figure out these characters before I dig myself a hole. I'm working on it. I'll be posting a few more x-mas themed scenes as soon as I have time. School is literally back in three days from now.

On another note, I recently got a **Tumblr** and decided to make a page for Resident Monster there. There's not much now but I thought my readers might be interested in a series of character interviews that I'll be posting up. Link will be under Resident Monster's summary on my profile page.


	3. 3rd bite: xmas day and a little more

_"I'll be back for you tomorrow. That's when I'll show you my idea of a good time."_

* * *

><p>Tonight reminded him of something. It was so familiar but he couldn't place it. All he knew was that it didn't take much to get a gang riled up over one man and, to everyone else, he didn't pose much of a threat. He ran into an alley and drew close up into a corner just to make them comfortable and they circled him like sharks. He loved it. Those sharks didn't know they were dealing with a bigger fish, particularly one with sharper teeth. When they drew close and spelled his end, he turned it back on them. Fists flying, it was with a swift and easy movement that he painted the scenario before him: a broken arm here, a torn ligament there, such tiny injuries and his prey was immobilized. He let them crawl and writhe on the ground and savored their groans. This is where the fun began.<p>

Ripping flesh with his bare teeth was the best feeling in the world. Not only did he use his canines well, but he used his hands on them as well. Oh, how fun the challenge was to dig into their flesh as they squirmed; even his short nails could pull at the tough muscle and break through those tendons. Yes, quite familiar. How odd.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Artie?" I asked. He was leading the way through the industrial side of town to where he said there was a surprise waiting for me. I was surprised that he would but the anticipation was killing me. Arthur wasn't known for doing things the conventional way so anything he threw at me was a surprise. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.<p>

"You'll see." He looked back at me and winked. "I think you'll like it. After all, it is quite your style." I tilted my head at that and he chuckled. Arthur didn't say another word and kept pulling me deeper into a labyrinth of metal, tall structures held together my rusting bolts that reached the sky.

At the end of a particular dark tunnel of crisscrossed piping, there was a door leading into one of the buildings. Do Not Enter Private Property, the sign read but where there would've been a padlock on the door I could see scratch marks across the frame.

"It's in here. Come now." He pushed open the door and at the top, there was a dull light shining. No sooner had I got up the stairs, Arthur had me pushed into a chair, his lips on mine. I smiled as his kiss became insistent and started moving time with him. As my eyes shut, the kiss stopped and a hand covered my face. "Only look when I tell you."

I felt him slip away with only his hand left and heard a match light somewhere nearby. There was a light glow against my eyelids and I tried to peek between his fingers to see. There was only light and the red glow from his hand before he turned off the light overhead.

"All right. Now, look." Arthur's hand moved away and I saw through the soft glow of candles a verifiable feast. Dishes galore set on a table in front of me straight out of a Christmas dinner magazine special. I already felt my mouth watering from the smell coming off it all.

"Woah," it was a drawn out sigh as I ran my eyes across the spread. "What is all this?" I looked up to Arthur standing next to me. He had been staring at my face but when our gazes locked his lips started to part into a small grin.

"Dinner," he said, "I've cooked up something special for us to eat to celebrate. You see, not only is it Christmas and the verge on a new year but, I've done some work that merits reward." I perked at hearing something more about Arthur.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"Maybe someday I'll tell you but for now let's eat."

* * *

><p>(The tackling scene from Arthur's POV.)<p>

Alfred was right where he wanted him. He was pinned down and beneath his hands that could've easily broken him. Yet, they didn't. Something about having Alfred struggle and scream beneath him didn't feel right. He didn't like that; it only made him angry. He tightened his grip and Alfred began to struggle less, coughing out insults. Even when this boy was close to death it still didn't give the satisfaction he was craving. He'd been without his favorite snack and just when he'd found an easy target he found he wasn't hungry. Not hungry for him, anyway. He chuckled. Oh, the irony.

"Hey, what's so funny you asshole?" The fact that you're inedible, he thought.

"I think it's funny how much you honestly believe fighting with your eyes closed is a good idea." As Alfred was finally beginning to realise just who he was talking to him, Arthur's mind couldn't help but supply another stilling thought: After all, you're nowhere close to defending yourself against me. It was then that he remembered what that familiar feeling meant and knew why it wasn't present here as well. This meant trouble.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was only a few of us. When they found broke through the lock and burst through the door of our prison there were two distinct groups of survivors, each huddled into separate corners. Then there was one who stood between them, clutching something and kneeling over another on the floor. They knew they had walked into something big when they saw blood streaks on the concrete walls and floor, the piles of feces and bones lying about, the smell hadn't hit them until they unmasked themselves to question us.<p>

All of us were rescued, of course, cleaned up, rehabilitated, and within a few days also claimed by our families. The one who stood alone, he wasn't claimed but he had other things to worry about. A few survivors had told of horrible things while held captive and most memorable of all they spoke of him. He was a monster they said and how did they not know. He had committed terrible sins in the name of survival and was the reason not many were left. Others chose a silence laced in fear and trepidation, shaking their heads at the mention of him. It was sad to think that he had also saved them from their captors when the guns came.

They took him and detained him. They observed him and even tried to test what little theories they had gained from those stories. He did not oblige them. He even showed signs of a clear head after a few days sleeping and did not exhibit the attitude they had heard about. So, they let him go. He hadn't like their treatment of him but in his new surroundings he felt comfortable and his spirit stretched from being cramped for so long. That man, for that was what he was quickly becoming, could now be free again and with it came something new.

With his freedom came a new craving.

* * *

><p>AN: I am highly grateful and humbled by the amount of favorites for this story (not to mention Author Alerts and Favorite Author alerts in my email)! It has been grating trying to sort through the plot so I hope that it won't irk readers too much to read things in snippets. It would be a constant warning that all my pseudo-chapters are incomplete, anti-chronological, and un-beta'd so I put the warning in my profile. Resident Monster also updates on Tumblr and there are some extras there that go deeper into the story, for anyone interested (link in my profile). Again thank you for telling me you like my story enough to favorite! Please tell me your thoughts in a <strong>review<strong> also, if you would, I want to know what you all think!


	4. 4th bite & Announcement

** A/N:** A request by **angliachan** on Tumblr for Gakuen Hetalia smut...and there's a turning point in the story. I was having so much trouble with this it was rediculous. Hardly anything to show for it. If you haven't already read my profile page the announcement is at the bottom of this segment.

* * *

><p>"They're so out of tune, Artie. It's horrible," Alfred groaned. Arthur hummed. He wasn't even listening anymore. It was chilly out here behind the school's band building. Alfred sat slumped against its face and shivered where his skin was exposed but, with Arthur hovering over him it wasn't so bad. "I mean, it only takes a second to figure out who's sharp and who's flat. Why are they letting the fucking flutes still play after that trill? My ears are bleeding—ah!"<p>

Alfred gasped when Arthur bit on the soft area of his stomach. He heard him growl and pushed his shirt up more to reveal some of his chest.

"Not that music talk isn't fascinating, love, but could we concentrate? I understand you have to be in there soon and I won't wait around." Arthur proceeded to straddle his hips and push him back against the wall. Alfred gave a feeble laugh and let him lead. His hands cradled that scowling face, those fingertips playing with the piercings in his ears.

"All right, all right," he said, "Whatever you want, Sweetheart." Arthur huffed and raised an eyebrow at him before taking his lips in a rough kiss. Alfred responded with as much vigor, his mind forgetting everything but their soft breathing and Arthur's warmth all around him.

His hands wandered along the zips and buckles of Arthur's jacket, searched for the solid body underneath, and found taut stomach muscles encased in a thin shirt that fit like a second skin. Alfred smirked at the way they flexed under his touch and Arthur's eyes took on a hunger that was mirrored his smile as he pulled away. They shared a breathless moment of gazes between them before Arthur rose to his knees and straightened. The shadows he cast blocking out the gray sky made the view from Alfred's angle all the more electrifying. He took a moment to lick his bottom lip, sultry green eyes looking down his nose at him, and grasped Alfred's hand in a slow deliberate motion. Alfred was holding his breath without even realizing it.

He watched as his hand was brought up to his collarbone, Arthur's hand clasped around his wrist, and dragging it downwards. The path was like sweet honey dripping as it carried on past his chest—over the hardened muscles shifting with every breath, the goose bumps that had formed from the breeze—fingertips brushed his belly button without signs of stopping.

"It'll be lovely change of pace, this." The words rolled off Arthur's tongue as a soft murmur as he continued. Their hands finally made it to the small trail of hairs leading down his waist to his stomach and onwards to what soon to be charted territory. Alfred followed every inch with his eyes with a quickening heartbeat yet it was a second's glance at Arthur's mischievous smile that turned the tide.

One swift move laid that hand on Arthur's growing erection starting to bulge in his jeans, another had the zip and button free.

* * *

><p>There he was. Arthur could almost sense the way his nose would catch their scent and alert him to their presence like a blood hound. He started to turn and Arthur turned with him, facing Alfred and himself away by a linked arm, already walking back the way they came.<p>

"Arthur, what are you- Aren't we supposed to be going in the other direction?"

"Not anymore." If Alfred kept looking back at the path they had abandoned Arthur was sure he would backhand him. His pace quickened and Alfred was stumbling at his side as they turned a corner. There might've been questions in the air, even protests, and confused resistance tugging at his arm but Arthur didn't hear it, didn't feel it. His hackles were raised at the very thought of being so close to that man and he wouldn't feel safe until the cold prickle down his back was but a bitter memory. "Hurry up or I'll leave your arse here."

They were racing through the streets, bumping into passerby and snaking their way through alleyways and side streets. That presence seems to speed up and follow with him and he grit his teeth as the pressure to escape came down on him. _What are you doing? All you'd have to do is turn around and kill him. That would solve everything._ Arthur shook his head and pulled Alfred closer as they crossed the street again and made it just before the light turned. _And just imagine, how good it'll feel to finally get rid of that stubborn body once and for all. He'd be gone and you'd have a full stomach; two birds with one stone._

_"_Shut up," Arthur growled under his breath. Alfred was paying enough attention to the roundabout trail they were making back to the industrial area where Arthur was shacked up that he only spared a sidelong glance at him and kept moving. Never had Arthur been glad for his silence than right now. They rushed down an alleyway lined with a pickett fence and the tall bulky man hurtled after them. It was a dead end Arthur knew before he even turned the corner. The urge to turn and fight had swayed him in the few seconds it took to throw Alfred behind him to who knows where and throw a haphazard punch in the same motion.

Arthur could hear Alfred's yelp upon making contact with the ground but focused on the fact that his punch had missed. The man made to pull out a gun and Arthur was ready to grab it when the butt of the gun whipped across his cheek instead. Arthur spun on his heels but came back with a roundhouse kick meant for his enemy's head. His leg was grabbed midair and slammed back against him at an awkward angle, both of their bodies hitting the ground a second later. Arthur was pinned to the concrete and the pain in his spine had him stunned.

"Hello, Kirkland. I have been looking for you for quite some time." The man smiled and pulled away from Arthur's face, choking him with his neck. "Do you you remember me, кролик?" Arthur struggled against him and glared daggers at the calm in the man's eyes. Their breaths were labored and the growls that came from Arthur's throat sounded garbled under the strain in his neck.

"Braginsky."

* * *

><p>кролик - Rabbit<p>

A/N: I would like everyone who has favorited and alerted this story as well as my account as an author a humongous thank you. It's great to know others like my work and are willing to see more of it in the future. This update is horrendous in its length and content which is why I feel like I don't deserve that recognition until I get my act together. I will be going on **haitus for an undisclosed amount of time** to figure out what I'm doing wrong with this story and my writing in general so nothing new will be posted for some time. I have a few things that have been beta read since their initial posting so I will be proofreading those and reposting them. Even then there will be little editing on my part. If anyone was waiting for something good and I promised it to them, I am extremely sorry and am just as mad about this as you might be. Hopefully it will do me some good and I'll be back better than before. Thank you for reading this far if you made it.


	5. Announcement

I'll be mirroring my stories posted here on to LiveJournal where commenting will be easier. :D Of course getting updates for M rated stories and others not appropriate for will be more of an effort but I'll have the link in my profile for those willing to travel a few links to see more. Sorry for the inconvience but I don't want my stories to be deleted. I'll still have rating appropriate stories posting here but for series that I'm not sure will have higher ratings in the future (Resident Monster, Story of a Window) I'll have to move them entirely. At the most I might be able to post side stories here that won't affect the main storyline and simultaneously won't be deleted.

Thanks for reading this and hope to see more of you in the future. Livejournal and my settings allow anonymous commenting (as well as login using Facebook) so don't be shy about commenting.


End file.
